Sonja's Story
by MissLittleRed
Summary: TW; Abuse, Overdose, Drugs, and Adoption. This is just a backstory of a character of mine. I put it under comics since she lives in Westchester now. Most of my role-plays are centered around her meeting mutants from X-Men.


TW; Overdose, Drugs,Abuse, and Adoption.

{Sonja Background}

Sonja was just like any normal little girl. Her family treated the only child like an absolute princess. So, of course Sonja became used to such treatment. Her grandparents would come to her home and load her down with presents of all sorts. The small girl's mother and father practically got her everything in the world that she wanted. But, of course that flow of constant love wouldn't last forever.

When Sonja was around seven years old everything just kind of fell apart in her home. Her mother became addicted to several different kinds of pain medication. This meant that her mother would always be in her room, alone and asleep. Sonja practically never got to see her mother and being as young as she was she didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that her mother and father would start bickering then it led to her mom sleeping for days with no end in sight. Finally, her mother took one too many pills and overdosed. The woman ended up being fine, but was convinced it was all her husbands fault for the incident. So, she got a divorce and didn't even try to fight for custody of their daughter. So, Sonja now only had her father there for her and it was obvious he was more than overwhelmed.

As the next couple of months passed, nothing got any better. If anything they got quite a bit worse. Sonja's father ended up meeting a new woman and started to date was just something about this that didn't settle right with Sonja. It had only been a couple months since her mother left them. How could he just forgot about all of that so soon and move on? Plus, this new woman of his certainly didn't like Sonja. She was the type of person who tried to outweigh the child in attention. What shocked Sonja even more was that it worked. Her father started paying attention to her less and less so he could spend time with this new woman. This all meant that little Sonja had to grow up much too fast and learn to really take care of herself.

About a year had passed before everything just hit the fan with the small 'family'. The woman had increasingly become more and more abusive to Sonja. This lady figured she could just treat the little girl like trash since her father wouldn't stop it was just small things like comments about how Sonja looked. Oh, she was apparently gaining weight or just small remarks like that. Sonja tried her best to just ignore them since she knew there was no stopping it. Then it turned into punishment like throwing her into the closet because she had been bad. Of course, Sonja hadn't actually done anything. The woman had just thrown her into a dark closet just to be her evil self. After that one incident things really just went off. One day when Sonja came home from school she was having a lovely conversation with her father for the first time in a long time. The little girl was telling him about all the things she had done that day. Of course, when he got up to leave the woman stepped in. This tall, blonde headed beast began beating on Sonja. All the attention had to go to her of course.

Sonja was lost at this point. She was just a little girl wanting love and happiness, but she couldn't seem to get that. After a couple more beatings she couldn't take it anymore. The little girl got into contact with a child protective service agent. Of course she was scared. She had no idea where she would end up. But,at this point it seemed like anything would be better than this. The very next day an agent showed up and they took Sonja with them. Apparently that was the last she would be seeing her father in a long time. Even though she hated that house and everything that happened in there, she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as the car took her away.

When Sonja arrived at the orphanage it wasn't exactly what she expected. It was a run down building with a sort of horror vibe to it. Being a little girl, of course she was scared. The woman walked her into the building and it got even more seemed like there were other kids everywhere and all of them were staring at her. Sonja felt like she was some kind of freak and people just had to of the kids looked really rough and tough, like they would just rip her apart. After the agent got everything set up for Sonja she left, which made everything even scarier for the little girl. Another woman showed Sonja to the room she would be staying in. There were four different beds in the room, so obviously she wouldn't have her own room like she used to. Now that she was here she was beginning to think that calling an agent was a giant , there was no going back now.

Over the years,Sonja was sent to several different homes. They always seemed to have a bad side so she had to go back to the horrid orphanage. Sonja began to hope she would get another random family for awhile so she could get away from the orphanage. There was a group of kids that always wanted to beat her to an inch of her life. Of course, since they beat her up so much she learned to fightback. So, anytime she was there fights always broke out. Now though, she could give them just as many injuries as they gave her. But, anytime a new kid came in she would try to comfort them and protect them the best she could. This would always result in more bruises and cuts for her, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't want another kid to have a hard time like she did. Sonja never wanted someone to feel the pain she had felt.

Once Sonja reached eighteen she got out of here as fast as she could. The girl moved as far away as she could. Of course, getting away was hard since she didn't have any money of any sort, but that didn't matter to her. All she wanted to do was get out. So,she ended up in Westchester, New York. The girl got a job and may have slept in the backroom for quite awhile until she got enough money for a small though she was lacking in money and not living in the best place, it felt so good to be away from all of past issues. Now she could just be on her own and live how she wanted to. It felt amazing.


End file.
